


It's Okay, That's My Fault

by raikka



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikka/pseuds/raikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jaejoong penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal itu akan memerankan film yang ada adegan ranjang. Bagaimana reaksi Jung Yunho, selaku kekasih rahasianya? Tidak mungkin beruang mesum itu akan secara terang-terangan memaksa Jaejoong untuk membatalkannya. Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, That's My Fault

Ting!

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, orang itu berjalan ke arah kanan dengan langkah cepat. Matanya memandangi satu persatu pintu apartemen. Ia melihat nomor yang tertera.

Kim Jaejoong merasa kali ini harus bergerak dengan cepat, dan masalah ini harus diatasi secepatnya.

3639

Setelah menemukan nomor apartemen yang akan didatanginya, lelaki itu langsung menekan bel.

Suara pintu terbuka.

“Kim Jaejoong?”

“hyuuuung!!”

Jaejoong langsung menerebos masuk ke dalam apartemen itu ketika pintu sudah terbuka dan langsung membaringkan dirinya di sofa ruang duduk.

Tubuhnya tertelungkup dan ia menjerit tertahan.

“ada apa?” Song Seungheon, si tuan rumah mengikuti Jaejoong dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sementara Jaejoong terus gelojotan dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke sofa.

“aku mendapat tawaran main film!”

“apa?” Seungheon sebenarnya bisa mendengar, tapi karena kata-kata Jaejoong yang tertahan oleh bantal sofa yang didekapnya, membuat suaranya jadi berdengung.

“aku mendapat tawaran bermain film!”

“lalu apa masalahnya, dan kenapa kau ke tempatku, ditambah dengan kau yang malah uring-uringan. Apakah Yunho tidak mengizinkan?” tanya Seungheon penuh dengan nada selidik.

Jaejoong langsung terduduk dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat beberapa centimeter di depan wajah Seungheon.

“benar! Yunho pasti tidak mengizinkan!”

Seungheon dan Jaejoong sudah cukup dekat, oleh karena itu Seungheon tau kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong menjalani hubungan dengan orang yang diketahui publik sebagai rekannya, yaitu Jung Yunho. Dan Jaejoong pun tau kalau Seungheon pernah berselingkuh dengan Kim Tae Hee pasca bertemu di sebuah drama. Dan siapa yang tidak tau kalau aktris cantik itu sebenarnya kekasih siapa.

Sebelum menjawab, Seungheon mendorong jidat mulus Jaejoong agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

Seungheon menghela nafas dan terlihat frustasi, “sekarang jelaskan padaku apa masalahnya. Kalau kau hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang menjurus saja, aku tidak akan bisa paham. Otakku sedang malas bekerja, Kim Jaejoong.”

Kemudian tubuh Jaejoong melemas, dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sungguh manis. Ia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah berumur 30 tahun, dan wajahnya pun sangat menawan. Dibandingkan dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya, yaitu Seungheon yang terlihat jauh lebih manly, Kim Jaejoong memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cantik sekaligus.

“aku mendapat tawaran bermain film yang ada adegan ranjangnya.” Jaejoong berujar dengan sangat lesu, masih dengan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut lucu.

“apa?! Lalu kau menerimanya? Itu sebabnya kau datang kemari dan uring-uringan?! Kau sudah memberitau Yunho?” Seungheon shock sekali mendengarnya.

“iya, iya dan belum.” Jaejoong menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Seungheon sekaligus, “dan aku kemari juga ingin minta diajari olehmu hyung. Kau punya pengalaman bermain film seperti itu bukan.”

Mulut Seungheon terbuka lebar dan ia menepuk jidatnya lumayan keras.

“paboya.” Seungheon menatap Jaejoong dengan gemas, dan menekan perkataannya barusan.

“wae?!”

Jaejoong berteriak frustasi karena ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa Seungheon malah mengatainya bodoh. Tadinya ia kira bisa meminta saran pada senior yang sudah dianggapnya hyung sendiri ini. Sejak pertemuan mereka di salah satu drama, ia dan Seungheon memang sudah dekat satu sama lain.

Tapi kenapa Seungheon ikutan marah, geram dan frustasi, bahkan melebihi dirinya?

“astaga, benar. Aku belum memberitau Yunho.”

Saat teringat oleh fakta itu, Jaejoong kembali gelojotan dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak karuan.

“hyuung!! Bagaimana ini!! Aku sudah terlanjur menandatangani kontraknya!!”

* * *

~

~

YunJae

It's Okay, That's My Fault

~

~

* * *

 

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya sangat pelan, pelan sekali.

Keringat dingin sudah membasahi dahinya. Padahal suhu sedang tidak panas. Melalui gerakan cepat Ia mengusapnya dengan lengan panjang pakaian yang digunakannya. Ia tengah menggunakan coat bewarna gelap dengan dalaman sweater tebal bewarna putih yang menutupi seluruh lehernya, bahkan sweater itu sampai mengenai dagu dan bibirnya. Cuaca di luar dingin sekali, oleh karena itu Jaejoong memilih untuk berpakaian seperti sekarang.

Nafasnya memburu. Dan langkahnya terhenti. Karena pintu apartemen yang kali ini akan didatanginya sudah di depan mata. Ia tidak segera menekan bel.

Oh tuhan. Jaejoong sungguh takut.

Di tas sandangnya juga masih dibawanya surat kontrak film yang sudah terlanjur disetujui nya.

Kata-kata Seungheon tadi terngiang kembali dibenaknya.

“beritahu Yunho dulu, baru kau mendatangiku. Kalau sudah tidak ada masalah dengan dia, baru kau kemari untuk minta pengarahan tentang film yang seperti itu.”

Hah!

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan keras.

Tangan lentiknya yang sedikit bergetar sudah terarah ke bel.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Limabelas detik.

Pintu terbuka.

Yunho berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dengan wajah yang luar biasa tertekuk dan datar.

Jaejoong tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

“kenapa dengan wajahmu?” tanya Jaejoong berusaha sesantai mungkin seperti biasa sambil melangkah masuk tanpa disuruh oleh Yunho lebih dulu, atau menunggu lelaki itu bicara. Memang sudah biasa seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya saat ini ia sangat gugup sekali. Kalau bisa, ia akan menolak tawaran itu. Tapi masalahnya ia sudah terlanjur menandatangani kontrak! Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Huwa! Jaejoong menjerit dalam hati, dan terus berdoa meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan.

Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah, masih dengan berusaha untuk biasa saja.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak enak di dalam apartemen Yunho, sebenarnya hawa tidak enak itu keluar dari tubuh si pemilik rumah.

“ada denganmu?” tanya Jaejoong ketika Yunho sudah menyusulnya dan duduk tepat di depannya.

“menurutmu ada apa denganku?” ucap Yunho masih dengan nada yang rendah dan wajah yang datar.

Jaejoong yang sudah bertahun-tahun menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya saja akan sangat bingung bila Yunho sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Jaejoong tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Kadang-kadang Yunho memang sulit ditebak.

“ada apa? Jangan bermain-main denganku. Ayolah katakan saja.”

Yunho menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya ke sofa dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada sambil menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

“Y-Ya! jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut”

Suaranya terdengar gugup. Jaejoong lantas langsung menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak beradu pandang dengan Yunho lagi. Sambil menunduk, ia juga berusaha untuk mengira-ngira apa yang salah dengan kekasihnya ini. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun karena otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak berpikir dengan baik. Karena sejak kedatangannya kesini, otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran tentang kontrak sialan yang terlanjur setujuinya itu.

Bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Yunho.. Apakah Yunho akan mengizinkan? Sedangkan untuk mendapatkan izin melakukan adegan ciuman di drama saja sangat sulit dan Jaejoong harus menerima hukuman lebih dulu. Yah, mungkin semua bisa menebak hukuman apa yang dimaksud.

Dalam keadaan menunduk dan sambil memikirkan banyak hal, Jaejoong menyadari kalau Yunho masih menatapnya sama seperti tadi.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yunho lagi, “ada apa denganmu? jangan membuatku takut Jung!”

“aku memintamu untuk memikirkan sendiri sebenarnya ada apa denganku.”

Mulut Jaejoong terlihat membuka dan akan menyela, tapi kemudian dikatupkannya lagi pertanda kalau ia tidak jadi bicara.

“kau tidak bisa menebaknya?”

Jaejoong mulai jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang menurutnya sedang main-main ini.

Hah, mungkin hari ini ia belum bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Yunho. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Ia mencoba fokus untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk lagi, dan berusaha berfikir keras. Sambil memejamkan mata ia terus berusaha mencari tau hal apa yang paling bisa membuat Yunho berakhir menjadi seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran melintas di pikirannya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yunho yang ternyata masih setia memandanginya lekat-lekat.

‘apakah Yunho sudah tau semuanya sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya?!’

Sedetik saja bulu kuduknya sudah langsung meremang semua. Yunho yang mengetahui dari orang lain lebih berbahaya daripada tau dari dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali mengingat-ingat, dan sangat yakin, kalau berita tentang keikutsertaannya pada pembuatan film ini belum di publikasikan kepada publik. Jadi mustahil kalau Yunho tau dari internet atau dari siapapun, juga dari manajernya. Dan satu hal lagi, yang tau hubungan mereka berdua hanya Tuhan, dan Seungheon.

“sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tau. Yasudah aku akan memberitaunya saja.” Yunho mengambil nafas panjang sebelum bicara, “aku mendapat tawaran bermain film.”

“kenapa tidak daritadi saja mengatakannya dan malah menyuruhku untuk repot-repot berpikir keras?! Dasar Jung bodoh!”

Dengan begitu saja Jaejoong langsung menjerit dihadapan Yunho karena perasaan takut dan lega sekaligus dirasakannya sesaat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, “lalu?”

Yunho mengerti kalau Jaejoong meminta penjelasan lebih, dan ia samasekali tidak mempermasalahkan saat tadi Jaejoong sempat mengatainya bodoh, “aku menolaknya.”

Alis mata Jaejoong terangkat, pertanda ia tidak mengerti.

“aku menolaknya karena ada adegan ranjang di film itu, dan peran itu ditawarkan untukku. Tentu saja aku menolak.”

Jaejoong sempat menahan nafas beberapa detik. Tubuhnya menegang beberapa saat. Dan ia yakin kalau wajahnya menggambarkan kalau ia sedang gugup sekali saat ini. Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan? Kenapa? Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini?

Jaejoong berusaha untuk memberanikan diri bicara pada Yunho, “lalu kenapa kau marah dan bersikap seperti tadi? Apakah semuanya kesalahanku? Kau menolak film itu dan menyalahkanku?”

“Ya, memang benar seperti itu.”

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat bingung dengan jawaban Yunho, “tapi kenapa?!”

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dan mengusap telinganya yang malang saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong barusan. Jaejoong sudah biasa berteriak kalau dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya saat ia gugup dan ketakutan. Yunho mengerti itu.

“kenapa aku harus menolaknya, bukankah begitu? itu tawaran hebat, dan bisa mengangkat namaku di luar negeri. Karena film ini akan diputar dibanyak negara.”

Yunho melanjutkan, “itu semua karena aku memikirkanmu. Aku tidak mungkin menerimanya setelah selama ini aku selalu membatasimu dalam mengambil peran di drama dan selalu menghukum mu lebih dulu.”

Jaejoong masih diam dan terus memandangi Yunho yang tengah bicara.

“jadi intinya, karena aku memikirkanmu. Tidak mungkin aku mengambil peran seperti itu disaat ada kau yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku, sebagai seseorang yang memilikiku. Tidak mungkin bukan? Aku tau kau tidak akan tahan bila melihatku beradegan seperti itu. Jadi aku langsung menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

“Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku masih kesal, berusaha berpikir keras apakah keputusanku benar atau tidak, dan perasaanku campur aduk mengenai tolak atau menerima tawaran itu. Makanya aku jadi seperti ini sekarang.”

Yunho mengakhiri penjelasannya dan menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai timbul di dahi Jaejoong, dan perlahan keringat bulat itu pecah sehingga alirannya jatuh melewati pipi putihnya. Begitu seterusnya karena Jaejoong luar biasa ketakutan saat ini. Kenapa perkataan Yunho seolah sedang menyindirnya yang malah menerima tawaran seperti itu tanpa mau pikir panjang tentang adanya Yunho. Ya tuhan..

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang juga basah karena keringat dingin. Nafasnya terngah-engah, ia berpikir keras, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia tidak boleh sembarangan mengambil tindakan. Ia tau benar bagaimana Jung Yunho kalau mengamuk, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Jadi..

Sebelum Yunho tau semuanya, lebih baik Jaejoong melakukan ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong mengambil ponsel kesayangannya kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu. Ia serius menatap layar ponsel dan fokus mengetik sambil menggigiti bibirnya.

Kemudian pesan yang barusan diketiknya dikirim kepada manajernya.

“Aw!” Jaejoong menjerit.

Yunho langsung terkesiap mendengar jeritan itu. Kali ini bukan jeritan marah atau kekesalan seperti tadi, tapi Yunho tau yang satu ini jeritan kesakitan.

“ada apa?” Yunho langsung beranjak dan duduk tepat di sebelah Jaejoong sambil menyentuh lengannya. Pandangannya pada Jaejoong langsung meneduh setelah daritadi ia hanya memberikan tatapan maut untuk kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong memegangi bibirnya sambil meringis, “bibirku sepertinya terluka karena aku terlalu keras menggigitnya.”

Yunho hampir tersedak saat mendengar alasan konyol Jaejoong. Sebenarnya seberapa takutnya kekasihnya ini sampai bisa melukai bibirnya sendiri.

“coba kulihat.”

Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dan memutar kepala lelaki itu hingga berada tepat di depan pandangannya. Yunho mengamati dengan cermat, dan ternyata benar bibir Jaejoong terluka. Ada aliran darah di dalam mulutnya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan gemas, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk melumat bibir Jaejoong guna membersihkan cairan merah berupa darah yang menetes dari bibirnya itu.

“Eumm!”

Dapat Jaejoong rasakan Yunho sedang menghisap bibirnya dan lidahnya bergerak seperti membersihkan sesuatu. Ia sadar Yunho sedang menyedot habis darah yang ada dimulutnya.

Sementara Yunho sama sekali tidak masalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Setelah dikiranya selesai, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan kembali menatap Jaejoong, masih dengan tangannya yang memegang dagu Jaejoong.

Yunho terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong meneteskan airmata.

“ada apa lagi? Apakah terlalu sakit? Apakah perbuatanku barusan malah semakin membuatmu kesakitan?” tanya Yunho penuh dengan perhatian. Ia benar-benar khawatir bila Jaejoong sudah sampai meneteskan airmata seperti ini.

Melihat Yunho yang kelewat cemas seperti sekarang, siapapun tidak akan percaya kalau beberapa menit yang lalu pria bermarga Jung itu sedang memasang ekspresi dingin dan sedang marah besar.

Bahkan Jaejoong pun merasa sepertinya sikap sok dingin Yunho tadi hanya dibuat-buat.

Tapi perkataan Jaejoong berikut ini membuat Yunho semakin tidak tahan.

“Yun, kumohon hukum aku. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Aku sungguh bodoh dan aku pantas mendapatkannya.”

Yunho melongo, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ke leher Yunho sambil terisak-isak.

“kumohon hukum akuuuu!!”

Barulah sebuah seringaian keluar dari wajah tampan Yunho, “kau yang memintanya. Jadi jangan menyesal. Mengerti?”

“aku tidak akan menyesal! Aku salah kali ini, maafkan akuu~!”

Walaupun kurang jelas, Yunho masih dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum penuh arti dan matanya sempat melirik kearah ponsel Jaejoong yang menampilkan pesan yang tadi dikirimkannya pada sang manajer.

**—hyung, tolong batalkan kontrak yang kemarin aku setujui. Pokoknya batalkan! Aku tidak mau tau, batalkan! Bahkan jangan sampai ada satu berita pun yang membahas tentang aku yang sempat menerima tawaran itu! Berapapun biaya ganti ruginya akan aku tanggung! Yang penting tolong batalkan dan rahasiakan!!—**

* * *

_Beberapa jam yang lalu~~_

* * *

“Seungheon hyung? Ada apa?”

Yunho sedang tidak ada pekerjaan atau jadwal apapun hari ini, jadi ia bisa bersantai-santai di apartemennya. Dan saat dirinya tengah asik berkutat dengan tempat tidur alias berniat akan hibernasi, suara ponsel mengganggunya, dan ternyata telepon dari Song Seungheon.

“Kim Jaejoong-mu..”

“ada apa dengannya?” tanya Yunho hati-hati.

“baru saja ia datang ke tempatku dan kau tau apa yang dikatakannya?”

“apa hyung?” seketika niat Yunho untuk tidur hilang begitu saja.

“dia menyetujui kontrak film, yang ada adegan ranjangnya. Seperti yang aku bintangi beberapa waktu lalu.”

Tanpa Yunho sadari, ia sudah meremas ponselnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menahan kekesalan dan amarahnya yang memuncaktiba-tiba. Apa katanya? Adegan ranjang? Silahkan kau lakukan itu Kim Jaejoong! Teriak Yunho dalam hati.

* * *

_Now~~_

* * *

 

“Ahk! Yunho.. Ahkk. Tolong disana. Ya, disana!”

Pakaian atas Jaejoong masih lengkap. Tapi celananya sudah turun sampai lutut, berikut dengan dalamannya. Dan di belakangnya –karena posisi Jaejoong saat ini tengah membelakangi dan menghadap ke sofa, ada Yunho dengan keadaan yang sama tengah menghentakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk lubang belakang milik Jaejoong.

“kau minta dihukum tapi banyak menyerukan permintaan. Sebenarnya apa maumu. Kalau seperti itu namanya bukan hukuman, tapi kau yang mencari kenikmatan.”

Yunho masih melakukan kegiatannya dan terus konsentrasi untuk mencapai kenikmatannya. Ia memegangi pinggul Jaejoong dan terus mengeluarmasukkan benda miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan sensasi yang dihasilkan karena lubang Jaejoong yang selalu sempit itu seolah menelan miliknya dengan sangat kuat. Dan itu luar biasa rasanya. Sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Yunho meremas bongkahan pantat Jaejoong sampai benda kenyal bewarna putih itu kemerahan. Ia sangat gemas dan pandangannya lama-kelamaan mulai mengabur. Sepertinya ia sudah akan sampai.

“Ahh!”

Mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan.

Jaejoong sudah ambruk di sofa sementara Yunho menarik kejantanannya dan melepaskan celana yang masih menyangkut di kakinya. Ia membalik tubuh Jaejoong, dan membuka seluruh pakaian tebal yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

“Yunhh..”

Bahkan gerakan Yunho yang tengah melucuti pakaiannya membuat Jaejoong begitu terangsang sampai mengeluarkan desahan. Setiap gerakan tangan Yunho yang menyentuh tubuhnya selalu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali.

Bahkan mereka masih di ruang tengah, tapi Jaejoong sudah telanjang bulat dan Yunho tinggal mengenakan atasannya saja.

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan menggendongnya, berniat ingin pindah ke kamar. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Yunho dan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Yunho sangat erat.

“hukumanmu belum selesai.” Bisik Yunho sambil mengendus leher Jaejoong, menghisapnya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda disana.

“aku tau..” ucap Jaejoong sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini.

* * *

~

YunJae

It's Okay, That's My Fault

~

* * *

 

Seungheon sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius, dan ia sedang berpikir.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat oleh Jaejoong.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu.

Sesaat ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memberitau Yunho.

Tapi, memang kenyataannya ia lebih dulu mengenal Yunho daripada Jaejoong.

Dan yang membuat keduanya bertemu di sebuah drama adalah perbuatan Yunho, Yunho yang mengatur segalanya. Dariawal Yunho memang mengutus Seungheon agar bisa mengawasi apapun yang dilakukan Jaejoong, dan segera memberitahu padanya apapun yang terjadi.

Beruntung ternyata Jaejoong juga bisa langsung akrab dan dekat dengan Seungheon, serta mau memberitau apapun pada Seungheon sebelum ia memberitaunya pada Yunho. Jadi Yunho bisa bertindak terlebih dulu, agar Jaejoong bisa sadar, seperti yang dilakukan Yunho tadi, pura-pura mendapat tawaran film, padahal ia memang sengaja untuk menyindir Jaejoong.

Seungheon akhirnya malah tertawa, “Ya tuhan, tolong selamatkan anak itu dari amukan si beruang mesum. .”

* * *

  **-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA INI APA *GELINDINGAN BARENG JIJI*  
> Oneshot gajelas x))  
> Semoga menghibur. .  
> Tapi. . . apakah menghibur? XD ahsudahlah, aku hanya akan menerima saja apa reaksi kalian setelah membaca ini XDD  
> Berniat protes? mohon untuk dimaklumi apapun kejanggalan di ff ini, karena ceritanya suka suka saya wkwkwk X))) *readers: ini orang maunya apa, minta ditabok sumpah* wkwkwk XDDD  
> Sengaja buat oneshot ini untuk melepaskan mommy tercinta berangkat wamil~  
> Kami akan selalu menunggu mu mom! Dua tahun itu sebentar, karena kami sudah terbiasa menunggu =)  
> #WeWillWaitForJaejoong <3  
> Dan, walaupun ada yang wamil, ff harus tetep jalan yaaa!! X)) biar dua tahunnya makin ga berasaaa x)))  
> Byeee~  
> Terimakasih!!~


End file.
